Fire resistant products have extensive use in modern construction. Beside its fire retardant properties, an ideal fire resistant product should also insulate the heat evolved as a result of an extensive fire. It should also have no or minimal emission of toxic gases. These features minimize structural damage during fire and allow any occupants sufficient time to leave the area relatively safely. Examples of fire resistant products are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,387,993, 6,395,815, 6,444,736, 6,441,122, and 6,433,049.
Batdorf in U.S. Pat. No. 6,387,993 describes water-based flame retardant compositions using polyvinylpyrrolidone polymer. The patent does not describe insulation of the surface from heat.
Tkaczyk et al in U.S. Pat. No. 6,395,815 describes a silicone composition with improved high temperature resistance suitable for insulating electrical wires. The patent does not describe or claim any flame or fire rating for this product.
Touhara et al in U.S. Pat. No. 6,444,736 describes a polyolefin composition to be used as a non-toxic flame retardant sealing or coating. This patent does not describe heat insulation, which minimizes the damage of the structure during fire.
DeMott et al in U.S. Pat. No. 6,441,122 describes the use of melamine in urea extended phenol formaldehyde alkaline resole binder. This binder product is only suitable for fiberglass and is not intended for use as a flame retardant.
Romaneski et al in U.S. Pat. No. 6,433,049 describe the formulation of thermoplastic silicone vulcanizate for fire resistance. The fire resistant product is described as generating less heat energy but does not describe heat resistance at elevated temperature during high-intensity fire.
There thus remains a need for providing a surface with protection against the effects of flame, fire and heat.